HF 035 Creed and Death
7:21:24 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): Creed would like to be in the room with Death, as she'd like to speak with her for a bit. 7:21:43 PM Josh: Ok, you stay in as the others leave. 7:21:47 PM Josh: Death looks you over. 7:21:52 PM Josh: Death: "Yes?" 7:22:14 PM Josh: On a side note, did you sneak back in, or were you ok with people seeing you? 7:22:29 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): (( It's fine if they saw me )) 7:23:22 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Listen, Death. As much as Rune keeps talking about how she should be the next Death or whatever, I honestly don't believe that'd go down well, and as much as I like Benji.. I feel like he'd take it too seriously." 7:24:05 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "I may have suggested before, but I really don't mind being the next Death after you, but I'd appreciate it if I could finish some of my goals first." 7:25:10 PM Josh: Death: "Assuming there is time. Although, I worry there may be some...opportunities that would be too hard for you to pass up in the position." 7:25:21 PM Josh: Death: "If you don't mind me speaking candidly." 7:25:29 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "I don't mind." 7:26:39 PM Josh: Death: "Although, once your work in the world of the living is done, I suppose that would be less of an issue. Access to Hell wouldn't be as prudent to you then, I assume." 7:27:07 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "No, but if I were to become Death now, it wouldn't feel as much as an accomplishment." 7:27:54 PM Josh: Death: "True. Time will ultimately be the main deciding factor. And...honestly...while you are better than some...I am thinking of other candidates." 7:28:24 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "It's ultimately up to you, you are the God(dess) of Death." 7:28:47 PM Josh: Death: "I am not a deity." 7:28:58 PM Josh: Death: "I have been gods." 7:29:27 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Aren't you like an amalgamation of memories of past lives which has inherited the realm of Death? In my book that has you down as a deity." 7:30:57 PM Josh: Death: "Then your book overstates what a deity is and does me a great disservice." 7:31:15 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): Creed lets out a small chuckle 7:31:25 PM Josh: Death smiles. 7:31:43 PM Josh: Death: "But I am not sure now is the time to argue semantics or theology, though." 7:32:43 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "True enough, it always is fun talking with you, though, it seems I might need to get going soon." 7:32:59 PM Josh: Death: "Probably." 7:33:24 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "There's still a Dragon Festival to attend to." 7:33:48 PM Josh: Death: "Uh huh." Death sits on her thrown and conjures some sort of slab. 7:34:03 PM Josh: She begins to look it over, seemingly assuming the conversation to be over. 7:34:47 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "One more question before I leave though.. Since you are the person to ask. Is there something we should look out for?" 7:36:05 PM Josh: Death: "Many things, I'd think. Getting hit by a cart. Being in a collapsing building. Lightning." 7:36:24 PM Josh: Death: "I don't have anything in particular for you at this time." 7:36:41 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Mm.. well alright then. Thank you for sharing your time with us." 7:37:02 PM Josh: Death: "I didn't have much of a choice. You kind of barged in on me." 7:37:21 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "I was willing to wait outside, the one who barged in was Benji." 7:37:39 PM Josh: Death: "Yes. He did." 7:37:55 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "I followed since he was cutting in front of the queue." 7:38:35 PM Josh: Death nods. 7:38:52 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): Creed gives a slight wave. "Take care." 7:39:03 PM Josh: Death waves back at you